The microminiaturization of a wide variety of electronic circuits and electromagnetic devices has made it possible not only to reduce the size and cost of signal processing hardware components, but also to add functionality and increase the performance of many types of industrial equipment and consumer products. As an example, many optical systems and devices, such as photographic still cameras, currently employ a microprocessor to supervise a plurality of functions. In the environment of a still camera, these operations include, for example, film advance, automatic focus, shutter actuation, and auxiliary functions, such as flash control. Now, although the microprocessor typically furnishes the supervisory intelligence for system operation, it is still necessary to provide the necessary interfacing of the microcontroller's outputs to the system hardware. Since it is often the case that the operated component has physical mass and therefore inertia when displaced (such as the opening and closing of shutter blades), the interface often requires specific signal shaping circuitry to achieve the precision displacement necessary for successful (shutter) operation. Moreover, in many applications, the desired functionality may not mandate use of all of the sophisticatior that the microcontroller can provide. A simple circuit may do the job.